Crack Prompts
by starstrukk234
Summary: There were many stories that each person had to tell, just didn't rather seem fond to speak of. Crack pairs that vary. AU and regular Naruto universe.


Crack Prompts

**Thought it would be fun to do. And it's a way I can use to get my mind off of stuff. **

_Characters: Sakura, Deidara  
Prompt: Smirk  
Word Count: 1,590_

!

The sound of tapping echoed loudly in the almost empty room, a few patrons scattered here and there. The hushed whispers of conversation next to her right made her purse her lips together in annoyance.

_Do you _see _that hair color!? Who would dye it such a monstrous thing? _Little Mary-Sue, brown eyes whispered to her friend, who nodded in agreement. Sakura rolled her eyes and wiped around to face them, mouth set into a scowl.

"I can _hear you._" She sniffed then, taking a lock of her hair between her fingers. "And my hair is natural, thank you." She turned back to face the wall with her nose held high while the two girls blushed and gaped at her.

Inner Sakura was raging in her head, throwing out random curses – the words _and _rituals, to her amusement – while she continued to wait for the rest of Team Seven. She scowled again.

They had been on an escort mission to Earth country with the daimyo's son when they had passed a small inn – _With hot springs and free food! _The sign outside said in dulled red letters – and their escort wanted a break. And of course Naruto had been the one who had immediately accepted.

And now, twelve year old Sakura sat waiting in the dusty room, sitting in an old, rooting chair for the rest of her team. Her foot started to tap impatiently on the floor, kicking up a small cloud of dirt that went unnoticed.

"Here you are, ma'am. One platter of shrimp tempura." A man dressed in a red dress shirt said politely, setting down a white plate full of Sakura's order. Sakura nodded her head, muttering her thank you. "Would you like a refill on your drink?"

"Yes, please." She handed him the plastic cup full of half melted ice, the other half sloshing around at the bottom. "Pepsi." She quickly said when he opened his mouth. He gave her a lovely smile before proceeding to walk back into the kitchen.

The small '_ding!' _from the door alerted Sakura of another patron, but she didn't bother to turn around, instead choosing to focus on the platter of delicious smelling food in front of her. She could actually feel the drool bubbling behind her lips and onto her tongue when she picked one up and chomped into it, groaning when the taste danced over her taste buds in a dance mimicking the salsa.

The waiter passed by her table, quickly placing the newly refilled cup of Pepsi on the wooden table with a clang before scurrying over to the front.

She turned around, figuring it was the rest of her team that had entered just minutes before, only to blink. Whoever it was, he wasn't a part of their team. Or even from Konoha. She would have remembered seeing such a handsome male.

He had long, blonde hair cascading to the middle of his back – reminding her of the day she cut her own rosette locks – tan skin, and the brightest blue eye – the other one was currently covered – she had ever seen. She felt her cheeks tingle with the familiarity of a blush starting. He met her eye quickly and she turned back to the table, eyes wide and heart pounding against her chest.

"I want a table over there, yeah." She heard a deep voice rumble and pictured him pointing his finger to the other side of the room. Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly.

"Of course! Right this way, sir!" Her ears picked up the ever so slight '_tsk, tsk_' sound of sandals hitting the floorboards. She perked up ever so slightly, making sure to keep in her slumped position.

_Is he a shinobi…? _When the two passed by her, Sakura allowed her eyes to scan over their feet and noticed that he was, indeed, wearing shinobi shoes.

"Is this seat alright with you, sir?" Sakura's blush intensified when she saw he was right next to her. But she made sure to keep tense, hand lying on her thigh next to her kunai holder, ready for any attack.

_That is, if I can even take him. _

"This is a perfect seat, yeah." The scraping of the chair moving over the floor rang loudly in her ears and Sakura swallowed harshly against the lump forming in her throat. There was a scratch across the symbol on his forehead protector.

She forced her body to look relaxed in the seat and grabbed another piece of shrimp tempura, chewing slowly to listen to the missing-nin while he ordered something. Who knows, maybe she would need his voice to pick out who he was later.

She made sure to watch him in her peripheral vision, studying and memorizing every move he made. How he chewed, the way he held his glass, the way he took a sip of his drink, – water, she noted when the waiter had returned with the glass and a pitcher full of the clear liquid and ice – _everything. _

Except his face. Which had been a big mistake she realized when she heard him heave a sigh and glance an annoyed expression in her direction.

"Didn't your mother teach you it was rude to stare?" The pinkette jumped a mile high when she heard his baritone voice and blushed the color if her hair, stuttering over her words. He gave her an amused look.

"You're not going to have a panic attack, are you, yeah?"

Sakura clamped her mouth shut and cleared her throat, offering a sheepish smile. "Uhh.. I, uhhh. I was… surprised!" She called out randomly, saying the first thing that popped into her mind. The brown-eyed girl from earlier shot her a weird look that she paid no attention to. "Yeah, that's it. I was just surprised."

"Oh? And why was that?" His voice held too much laughter in it, and Sakura had to smash down the urge to slap him silly with a hammer as it would look weird in the small café like room. That, and the fact her mind just went blank from his question.

_Come on, think, Sakura, think! _She said to herself in a mantra, praying that at least _one _idea would hit her. She felt her mouth open and heard words tumble off her tongue, but had no idea exactly what she was jabbering on about.

"…and I was waiting for my team to come down here because they were late and I heard the bell from the door open and thought it was them but I saw you instead and then you were walking towards me with shinobi sandals on and I saw the headband and thought I should watch for anything suspicious and-" He placed a finger over her mouth, effectively shutting her up, lips pursed out and eyeing her from head to toe.

_Oh my gosh, he's going to kidnap me and take me out back and then kill me. I should have minded my own business. Dammit Sakura, why the hell do you have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong!?_

And then he smirked at her. And it felt like the tight twisting caterpillars of nervousness suddenly blooming into giant butterflies tickling her insides. She knew her blush must have grew into a deep red around her cheeks now.

"Smart girl, you are, yeah. Always keeping watch over an enemy." He leaned back in his seat, keeping his finger on her lip. "But why choose such a weird color to dye your hair…?"

Her eyebrow twitched and she bit his finger, causing him to yelp in pain and glare at her. She sniffed at him. "My hair is _natural. _When will you people understand, dammit?!" She literally felt the two girls at the other table flinch from the anger masking her voice.

"You didn't have to bite me…" He mumbled under his breath. She just grunted, arms crossed over her chest, emerald eyes ablaze with an inner fire that made the pyromaniac side of the blonde to bubble excitedly. His eyes quickly darted over to the clock on the wall and he frowned. _Dammit. I can't be late for the meeting. Danna will get on me again and go into a bunch of tirades on why being late is bad and yada yada yada. _

"Sorry, pink, it seems time's up to chat." He smirked at her again and ruffles her hair, pulling away when she moved to swat his hand away. He chuckled at the look he received. "Maybe we can continue this discussion on whether or not your hair is dyed." He gave her a wink and strutted over to the door, laying a few bills on the table. The waiter called out for him to "have a good day, sir!" right when the glass hit the doorframe with a soft clang, the bells still ringing above it.

And then it opened again. And in place of the blonde was her team and charge. "Where have you guys been? I've been waiting for, live, ever!" Her blush was still tainting her cheeks.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan! We were in the room and there was this big bug and- uh, Sakura-chan… Why are you blushing…?" Naruto asked, looking very confused at her cherry colored face.

Of course she wasn't going to say anything about to the blonde to Naruto or Kakashi or even Sasuke. Because she found that even he was more handsome than the young Uchiha boy. So she opted for hitting Naruto instead. "None of your business, baka!"

!

**Soooo…. Was it good? There will be tons more of crack pairs and prompts like this :D. If you guys could give me some ideas (Up to four people at a time and one prompt per group) I would love to do them. But each one will have a different genre, so don't think it will be cutesy and what not. Reviews would be absolutely adored~ **


End file.
